megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Persona 5 The Animation
Persona 5 The Animation is a television anime adaptation of Persona 5, produced by A-1 Pictures and directed by Masashi Ishihama. The anime is licensed by Aniplex and began airing on April 7, 2018, with Crunchyroll, AnimeLab and Hulu streaming the series to North American audiences. There will be a total of twenty-four episodes. It currently only has a Japanese dub with all of the original cast members (with the exception of Miyu Matsuki and Kazunari Tanaka, who both passed away before the game's release). Aniplex has announced an English stream of the anime to also air in April. No English dub is currently announced, with several voice actors confirming that no dubbing has commenced as of March 2018.Will There Be A Persona 5 Anime ENGLISH DUB?!. Youtube. Retrieved August 4, 2017Erica Lindbeck. @ericalindbeck. (March 17, 2018) & just so you know, I know as much about the anime dub sitch as you do. If it’s going to happen, it’s going to happen. If not, I will be a sad but hey, that’s life. She’s still bae. Twitter. Retrieved March 20, 2018Mayonaka Network. The MN Third Anniversary Podcast with Xanthe Huynh. Soundcloud. Retrieved March 20, 2018 According to an interview, the anime will have a surprise that will deviate from the game's story.(Reggy, April 10, 2018) Persona 5 the Animation to Have a Surprise Deviating from the Game. Persona Central. Retrieved April 14, 2018 The opening and ending theme songs are composed by Meguro and performed by Lyn, titled "Break In To Break Out" and "Infinity," respectively. Synopsis Ren Amamiya is about to enter his second year after transferring to Shujin Academy in Tokyo. Following a particular incident, his Persona awakens, and together with his friends they form the "Phantom Thieves of Hearts" to reform hearts of corrupt adults by stealing the source of their distorted desires. Meanwhile, bizarre and inexplicable crimes have been popping up one after another. Living an ordinary high school life in Tokyo by day, the group maneuvers the metropolitan city as Phantom Thieves after hours. Let the curtain rise for this grand, picaresque story! Episode-related Trivia Episode 1 - I Am Thou, Thou Art I * Differences between the game and anime include: ** Goro Akechi assists Ren during the casino heist. ** A brief scene of Ren being sentenced by a judge is shown during a flashback. ** Ren's attempted escape after the police ambush is cut. ** Caroline appears in Shibuya while Justine appears in the casino. ** Sadayo Kawakami drops a flyer for Victoria House Cleaning services, which she quickly picks up, during the initial meeting with the protagonist and principal Kobayakawa. ** When Ren canvasses the Yongen-Jaya neighborhood for Cafe Leblanc, Tae Takemi can be seen walking past him at one point. Episode 2 - Let's Take Back What's Dear to You * Differences between the game and anime include: ** Ren's first battle against Shadow Kamoshida's bodyguards is cut short. ** Ren and Ryuji don't encounter Morgana until after they enter Kamoshida's Palace for the second time. ** Ren and Ryuji do not encounter the police before they go to Shujin Academy. ** Ren helps Shiho Suzui after accidentally bumping into her in the school hallway. ** While Ren is going to lunch, Makoto Niijima can be seen talking to some classmates. ** Kawakami talks to Ren outside the classroom after he meets Ryuji, rather than inside the faculty room. ** Haru Okumura can be seen tending to the plants outside of Shujin Academy. ** Shiho is seen wearing her gym uniform during her conversation with Ann after school. ** One scene shows Kamoshida physically abusing Shiho in his office. ** After Ryuji awakens his Persona, he, along with Ren and Morgana, battle against Pixie, Bicorn and Agathion instead of Eligor. ** Morgana summons his Persona after Ryuji awakens his own. **Kanami Mashita can be seen on the big screen after Ryuji and Ren escape the Palace the second time. **Toranosuke Yoshida can be seen in the beef bowl shop. Episode 3 - A beautiful rose has thorns! * Differences between the game and anime include: ** Akechi catches a small glimpse of Ren and Ryuji at the station in April. ** Kawakami was the one teaching the class 2-D during Shiho Suzui's suicice attempt instead of Mr. Ushimaru. ** Ren and Ryuji didn't encounter Ann right a way in the Metaverse before they enter Kamoshida's Palace until she got captured by Shadow Kamoshida. ** Ren, Ryuji and Morgana secured the route to Kamoshida's Treasure before they saved Ann from Shadow Kamoshida. Music Opening theme * "Break In To Break Out" by Lyn Ending theme * "Infinity" by Lyn Differences There are some differences between Persona 5 The Animation and the game, including but not limited to: * The 20XX calendar isn't shown at much as the days gone by in the anime adaption. Persona O.A To promote the anime and distribute news, a promotional app, Persona O.A, was released on March 15, 2018. The app features a news feed and a calendar detailing upcoming Persona related events. At a later date, the app will be updated with a Mementos exploration game, which will include persona summoning, dungeon crawling and light character interactions. The app also allows players to gain Persona Points by signing in daily, which can then be used to purchase wallpapers or enter lotteries to attend events. Gallery References External links *Official Website (Japanese) Category:Animation Category:Persona Series Category:Persona 5